Caos en Odaiba
by Laila Yagami
Summary: Es el aniversario de Tai y Sora, y los elegidos no quieren interrumpirlos en ese día especial pero... ¿qué pasaría si en el bolso de Sora hay algo que los elegidos quieren? ¿Qué harán para conseguirlo sin ser pillados? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá? LEAN!:D
1. Chapter 1

-¡AY! ¡Quítate de aquí!

-¡Apártate tu, animal! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que aquí no haya espacio?

-Vete a otro lado, ¡aquí estorbas!

-¡A MI NO ME DAS ÓRDENES!

-¡¿Queréis callaros ya os dos? Nos van a descubrir- dijo Tk enfadado.

-Lo siento- dijeron al unísono Yolei y Davis.

Era una preciosa noche de verano. Mientras dos elegidos cenaban tranquilamente en el restaurante más popular de toda Odaiba, el resto los espiaba.

-Sigo sin saber por qué hacemos esto- dijo Yolei mientras intentaba mover las piernas, pero no le respondían. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada detrás de esa maceta, pero ya no soportaba más.

-Tenemos que quitarle el bolso a Sora- dijo Kari, recordando lo que había ocurrido horas antes.

_FLASHBACK_

Era por la tarde. Kari, Sora, Mimí y Yolei estaban en casa de Sora, ayudándola a elegir qué ponerse esa noche. Tai y Sora iban a salir para celebrar su primer aniversario. Ya llevaban un año juntos.

-No, ese vestido no queda bien con los zapatos- dijo Mimí agobiada. Se había traído todo su armario a casa de Sora. Montones de ropa descansaban sobre la cama, sin contar los complementos y maquillaje esparcidos por todo el cuarto.

-No te agobies, aún tenemos tiempo de sobra. Son las 5, han quedado a las 9- dijo Kari, cogiendo unos taconazos dorados, pensando cómo sería capaz de ponerse eso Mimí y sobrevivir al intento.

-Eso nos deja… ¡4 horas!- dijo Mimí, totalmente agobiada.- No tenemos tiempo que perder, pruébate esto- dijo lanzando un montón de ropa a una también agobiada Sora, que ahora temía por la salud mental de su amiga.

Después de 2 horas de probarse conjuntos y vestidos había decidido ponerse un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes. Llevaba unos tacones negros, eso sí, sin mucho tacón (¿¡es que queréis que me tropiece y me mate!). Entonces le llegó el turno al peinado. Mientras Mimí la peinaba, Kari y Yolei le arreglaban las uñas.

-No creo que todo esto haga falta, chicas- dijo Sora agotada, mirando sus recién pintadas uñas.

-Todo es poco, Sora- dijo Mimí, que parecía estar disfrutando.

-Estoy segura de que Tai no se arreglará tanto- siguió insistiendo Sora.

-No estés tan segura- dijo Mimí sonriente.

-Oh… ¿qué has hecho?- preguntó Sora preocupada.

-Nada…

Mientras, en otra parte la ciudad, unos chicos terminaban su difícil tarea.

-Ya está- dijo Matt mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-Esta me la pagáis- dijo Tai intentando darle un puñetazo a Matt, pero no podía. Lo tenían cogido con tal fuerza que no podía ni moverse.

-Lo siento amigo, nos han pagado- dijo Davis sonriendo.

-¿Os han pagado para que me hagáis esto?- dijo Tai incrédulo.

-Sí, pero muy poco, teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que ha sido- dijo Izzy mirando un arañazo recién hecho, obra de Tai.

Habían pasado toda la tarde persiguiendo a Tai para meterlo en un smoking, a petición de Mimí, que los había sobornado con unos cuantos billetes y la promesa de pasar todos juntos esa noche en la feria de Odaiba gratis. También habían intentado peinar y cortar el rebelde pelo de Tai (a pesar de los gritos que pegaba para que dejaran su pelo como estaba), pero lo habían dado por imposible cuando el peine que Joe sostenía se había perdido entre su pelo. ¡Le había tenido que cortar hasta las uñas! Pero al final habían conseguido arreglarlo para la cena.

-No creo que todo esto haga falta- insistió Tai mirando su smoking nuevecito.

-"Todo es poco. Es su aniversario y todo tiene que ser perfecto"- dijo Davis imitando la voz de Mimí mientras hacía una mueca de burla.

-Pero…

-Mira Tai, no creo que quieras ver a Mimí enfadada, ¿verdad?- dijo Matt agarrando de los hombros a su amigo, como si le estuviera dando una lección importante.

-Está bien- se resignó Tai. La verdad es que Mimí enfadada daba miedo.

-Pues yo me voy a vengar de Mimí por obligarme a esto- dijo Davis mientras veía los arañazos que Tai le había hecho intentando que no le pusiera esa estúpida pajarita.

-Ni lo intentes- previno Matt.

-No conoces bien a Mimí, ¿verdad?- dijo Izzy.

-No te puedes vengar de ella… ella se vengaría de ti el doble- dijo Tai estremeciéndose al recordar la última vez que había intentado vengarse de Mimí, y la semana que tuvo que pasar hasta que su pelo volvió a su color natural.

-YA SON LAS 8:45, ¡VAMOS!- gritó Cody de pronto, alarmando a todos los demás.

Tai salió corriendo como una bala de la casa, directo hacia el coche. Se despidió de sus amigos con un movimiento de la mano y arrancó el coche para ir a recoger a Sora.

-Espero que todo vaya bien… si no, Mimí nos matará- dijo Matt, más nervioso que el mismo Tai.

-No quiero verlo- dijo Sora tapándose los ojos.

-Vamos, estás guapísima. ¿Es que no confías en mí?- dijo Mimí.

-Emm… no- confesó Sora con la voz ahogada de los nervios.

-Pues ahora tendrás que confiar- dijo Mimí mientras retiraba las manos de Sora de sus ojos para que se viera al espejo.

Mimí le había dejado el pelo suelto, y ahora le caía en cascada sobre los hombros. Llevaba un precioso pasador negro con un pequeño adorno de encaje en forma de flor adornando el peinado. Sora se puso de pie y se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero. Parecía una modelo lista para salir a desfilar.

-De verdad, todo esto no hace falta- dijo Sora agobiada al ver su imagen en el espejo.

-Sí que la hace, no todos los días es vuestro aniversario. Tiene que ser perfecto- insistió Mimí.- Como tardan Kari y Yolei en volver.

-¿A dónde han ido?- preguntó Sora curiosa.

-A elegir el bolso que te llevarás.

-¿Bolso? No lo necesito- dijo Sora.

-Sí lo necesitas- insistió Mimí.

-Recuérdame que la próxima vez que sea mi aniversario, no te lo diga- dijo Sora mirando cansada a Mimí.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, tengo apuntadas todas las fechas de vuestros aniversarios y cumpleaños- dijo Mimí sonriente y orgullosa de su trabajo.

-¿Qué te parece este bolso?- dijo Yolei apareciendo con un bolso negro claro, bastante grande en la mano.

-No, ese no me gusta- dijo Mimí, mandando a Yolei a buscar otro.

-¿Y este?- dijo Kari enseñando un bolsito pequeño negro y con brillantes.

-Sí, ese es perfecto- dijo Mimí arrebatándole el bolso a Kari y dándoselo a Sora.

-Ya está todo listo- dijo Kari agotada, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama sobre un montón de ropa.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Yolei fue a abrir.

-Hola… ¿dónde está Sora?- dijo Tai.

-Ya sale.

Yolei volvió con Mimí, Kari y Sora.

-Ya ha llegado Tai.

-Justo a tiempo - dijo Kari, asombrada de la repentina puntualidad de su hermano.

-Que te vaya bien, Sora- dijo Mimí mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Kari mientras también la abrazaba.

-Luego nos lo cuentas todo- dijo Yolei, uniéndose al abrazo.

-Está bien, luego hablamos. Que os lo paséis bien en la feria- contestó la chica.

Sora salió fuera, donde Tai le esperaba. Los dos quedaron asombrados al verse tan arreglados.

-A ver si lo adivino… Mimí le pagó a los chicos para que te arreglaran- dijo Sora sonriendo.

-Sí… y a ti las chicas te han tenido toda la tarde prisionera, ¿verdad?- dijo Tai también sonriendo.

-Bueno… supongo que ha merecido la pena. Es la primera vez que te veo con smoking- dijo Sora acercándose a Tai con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo no es la primera vez que te veo tan guapa- dijo Tai.

-¿A no?- dijo Sora intentando recordar si alguna otra vez Mimí la tomó prisionera.

-No, tú siempre estás preciosa, te pongas lo que te pongas- dijo Tai, logrando que Sora se sonrojara.

-Anda, vamos al restaurante- dijo Sora sonriendo.

-La reserva la ha hecho Mimí… los chicos me han dado un mapa de dónde está el restaurante- dijo Tai sacando un pequeño mapa del bolsillo.

Ambos se subieron al coche de Tai y salieron, rumbo al restaurante.

-Aww… que bonito es el amor- dijo Yolei, que había estado espiando por la ventana, con cara embobada. Sólo el grito de Mimí consiguió sacarla de su repentina ensoñación.

-¡QUÉ PASA!-gritó Kari asustada mientras veía cómo Mimí revolvía entre toda la montaña de ropa, histérica.

-No puede ser… ¡de entre todos los bolsos tenía que ser ese!- terminó gritando mientras se tiraba sobre la ropa, agotada.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- dijo Yolei preocupada.

-Los pases gratis para la feria de esta noche- gimió Mimí.- Los tenía en el bolso que se ha llevado Sora. ¡Ahora no podremos ir! ¡LOS CHICOS ME VAN A MATAR!

-Tranquila, llamamos a Sora y se los pedimos- dijo Kari.

-¡NO PODEMOS HACER ESO! No los vamos a interrumpir en su aniversario.

Kari pensó que tenía razón. No podían llamar a Sora para que les trajera el bolso de nuevo a casa, y tampoco ir al restaurante, interrumpirlos y quitárselo. Miró la cara de Mimí, y la vio sonreír… _esa sonrisa. _¡NO, TENÍA UNA IDEA! Las ideas de Mimí solían ser catastróficas… y esta no iba a ser diferente.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Por ese motivo se encontraban ahora en el restaurante. Habían llamado a los chicos e informado de la situación, y ahora todos se encontraban en la misión "Robo de Bolso", nombre poco original inventado por un Davis sin ganas de pensar.

Y así fue como empezó la historia, una historia que más tarde, conmocionaría a toda Odaiba, e incluso al mundo entero.

**Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, que nervios! xD**

**Os adelanto que al principio pretende ser de humor, pero luego las cosas se les irán demasiado de las manos...**

**Por favor, dejad reviews y me decís si os gusta o si debería mejorar antes de publicar algo :)**

**ADIOS! ^^**


	2. Primera misión

-Aquí Perro Lobo, ¿me recibes?- dijo Davis con voz seria al walkie talkie que sostenía entre sus manos.

-_Aquí Informático, todo en orden. Preparados para la operación_- dijo la voz de Izzy en el otro lado.

-Creo que os estáis pasando, sólo hay que coger un bolso- dijo Tk exasperado. ¿Cómo podían ser sus amigos tan infantiles?

-No es sólo coger un bolso, Takerito- dijo Davis mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro, como si le estuviera dando una lección muy importante.- Tenemos que hacerlo sin que nos pillen, ni Sora, ni Tai ni nadie del restaurante. ¡Es una operación ninja!

-No es para tanto, sería mejor ir y pedírselo- insistió Tk.

-Pero no sería tan divertido- dijo Davis sonriendo. Le encantaba jugar a los espías, a pesar de su edad. Y es que, ya no tenía los 11 años de cuando sus aventuras en el mundo digital, ahora tenía 17 años, pero en su forma de ser no había cambiado nada.

-_¡Hey! ¿Os habéis olvidado de mí? Corred a vuestras posiciones. Yolei, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- _dijo la voz seria de Izzy por el walkie talkie.

-¡Sí, señor!- dijo Yolei haciendo un saludo militar al walkie talkie.

Mientras los cuatro elegidos se colocaban en sus posiciones, en otro lado del restaurante (más concretamente detrás del carrito de los postres), Matt y Mimí mantenían su propia discusión, bajo la mirada cansada de Cody.

-¡He dicho que no!- casi gritó Mimí desesperada.

-¡Cállate, nos van a oír!- susurró Matt, pero sin quitar el tono enfadado.- Todo esto ha sido idea tuya, tú nos has metido en este lio, así que no vengas ahora con que no piensas quitarle ese bolso a sora, porque te juro que te…

-¡Solo he dicho que no quiero ser yo la que estire la mano y coja el bolso!- susurro frustrada Mimí.

-Pero…

-¡Ya basta!- terminó por decir Cody, en un tono demasiado alto para la situación.- Yo lo haré, dejad de discutir.

-¿De verdad?- Mimí saltó a los brazos de Cody, y lo espachurró fuertemente dándole las gracias en todos los idiomas posibles.

-_Aquí… ¿cómo se supone que me llamo yo?- _dijo una voz desde el walkie talkie de Matt, que se apresuró a sacarlo del bolsillo.- _Da igual, soy Tk. _

_-TK, NO TE SALGAS DEL PERSONAJE-_ la voz de Davis lo interrumpió.- _Tienes que decir tu nombre clave._

_-¡Pero si no sé cual es!- _se defendió Tk.

-_Pues hay que ponerte uno… a ver, que te parece… ¿Don perfecto?_- sugirió Davis.

-_No._

_-Uhm… ¿Dontodomeparecemal? Ese te pega, o… ¿tontolava? ¿Saltarín? Tuve un pez que se llamó así. ¿Turuleta? ¿Sapo de la charca? ¿Rutherfordio? ¿Galleta? ¿Destroza restaurantes? ¿Caramelos? ¿Reina de los mares? ¿Happy? ¡Como mi antiguo perro! ¿Cosa rara? _

_-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO!-_respondió Tk enfadado, sin saber que al otro lado del walkie talkie Mimí, Matt y Cody estaban impresionados, sorprendidos, asustados y preocupados por la salud mental de sus dos amigos (y en el caso de Matt, hermano).

-_¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?-_dijo Kari_.- ¿Qué tal… rubiecito?_

_-¿Rubiecito?- dijo Davis pensativo.- No, ¡no es un nombre de guerra!_

_-Ah, ¿y manzanita si lo es?- _preguntó Kari enfadada. No le gustaba su nombre.

-_Tampoco, pero es el nombre que le gustó a Tk- _dijo Davis.

-_Así que le gusto a Tk… ¿por qué me has mentido antes?- _dijo Kari más enfadada. Mimí, Cody y Matt s se la podían imaginar perfectamente. Manos en las caderas, mirando enfadada a Tk mientras él no sabía dónde meterse. No era una imagen que se diera a menudo, pero se podía imaginar.

-_No te mentí. Te dije que yo no te lo había puesto, y es la verdad. Te lo puso Davis. Aunque fui yo el que lo sugirió...- _confesó Tk.

-_Pues entonces es justo que yo te elija el nombre a ti- _dijo Kari triunfante.

-_Está bien… ¿qué nombre me vas a poner?_

_-Uhm… ¡manzanito!- dijo Kari casi riendo. _

-Esto… chicos, ¿qué nos ibais a decir?- dijo Matt recuperándose del shock.

-_Que vayáis a vuestras posiciones. Esperad un poco, y cuando el alboroto se arme, agarráis el bolso y salís corriendo al coche. Joe os está esperando- _dijo Tk.

-De acuerdo.

Minutos después, el plan ya se encontraba en marcha. Yolei estaba escondida detrás de una maceta, cerca de la cocina. No paraban de pasar camareros con bandejas llenas de comida. Aprovechó unos momentos en los que ningún camarero se acercaba y echó por el suelo el aceite que llevaba en una pequeña botella. Rápidamente se fue de allí, no quería ser testigo de lo que iba a suceder. Supo que había hecho bien su trabajo cuando escuchó el grito y el ruido de bandejas caer. Uno de los camareros había caído en la trampa. Casi todos en el restaurante se levantaron para ayudar al pobre hombre, y recoger las bandejas de comida que había esparcidas por todo el suelo.

Detrás del carrito de los postres, Cody aprovechó la distracción para correr hacia la mesa de Tai y Sora, que estaban ayudando al hombre. Su objetivo estaba allí: el bolso. Con cuidado de que nadie lo mirara, abrió el bolso y sacó los benditos pases para la feria. Ya salía corriendo de allí cuando tropezó con una silla y cayó al suelo, haciendo que algunas personas cercanas lo miraran. Entonces un niño gritó:

-¡ESE CHICO ESTABA ROBANDO! ¡HA SACADO ALGO DE ESE BOLSO!

Todo el restaurante giró la cabeza hacia donde señalaba el niño, pero allí ya no había nadie. El pobre Cody había tenido que salir huyendo, y ahora se encontraba tras el carrito de los postres, con Matt y Mimí.

-Yo también lo he visto- dijo una señora mayor.- Ha sacado algo de ese bolso.

Sora corrió hacia el bolso que señalaba la mujer, el suyo. Miró dentro y no le pareció que faltara nada, aunque tampoco lo podía asegurar. No había abierto el bolso de Mimí desde que se lo había dado.

-Sora, ¿te falta algo?- preguntó Tai preocupado, acercándose a su novia.

-Creo que no. De todas formas luego le preguntaré a Mimí si le falta algo- contestó Sora.

En 5 minutos ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Habían limpiado el suelo y llevado al camarero a urgencias (posible esquince en el tobillo). Todos cenaban tranquilamente.

-Por los pelos- susurró Matt suspirando. Miró los pases que llevaba Cody en la mano como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros.- Vámonos de aquí.

Con cuidado de no ser vistos, los tres elegidos salieron por la puerta principal. Minutos después, Tk, Kari, Davis y Yolei salieron de allí, algo decepcionados (sobretodo Davis) por no haber cooperado en el rescate de los pases. Más tarde salieron Izzy y Ken, y todos se reunieron en el parking.

-Al final todo ha salido bien- suspiró Yolei.

-Sí, tenemos los pases para la feria, ¡vámonos!- casi gritó Mimí.

-Eh… chicos…- dijo Izzy preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? No arruines el momento, ¿quieres?- dijo Matt cansado.

-Nuestro plan tenía un pequeño fallo, me he dado cuenta al salir- dijo Izzy.- Hay cámaras de seguridad repartidas por todo el local.

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Todo lo que hemos hecho allí dentro está trabajo, incluido lo del camarero. Ese hombre podría denunciarnos por los daños causados.

-Oh no…- gimió Cody suplicante.-Yo no entro otra vez ahí.

-No hay otro remedio- respondió Tk.- Hay que borrar esas grabaciones, o todo lo que hemos hecho hoy no servirá para nada, porque seguro que Tai y Sora se enterarían.

-¡Entonces decidido!- gritó Davis casi saltando de la emoción.- Comienza el plan "Cámara de seguridad".

Lo que en ese momento no sabían, es que no iba a ser tan fácil, y lo que empezó como un juego de niños acabaría siendo algo tan trágico.


	3. Encerrados

Tai y Sora ya habían terminado de cenar, y se dirigían en coche hacia la feria. El resto de elegidos, preparaban el plan para borrar las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad que los habían grabado espiando, causando lesiones y robando. Los 10 amigos estaban preparados, el plan era sencillo. Entrar al restaurante, entrar a la sala donde deberían estar los monitores y las grabaciones, borrarlas y salir huyendo. Y por si acaso el plan se les complicaba, tenían varios planes B.

Izzy, Yolei y Ken entraron en el restaurante, de nuevo teniendo cuidado de que nadie los viera.

-Allí- Ken hizo una señal con la mano de que lo siguieran. Los otros dos lo siguieron por un pasillo que conducía a una especie de zona vip del restaurante, y que estaba lleno de cuadros y figuras de porcelana (con razón Mimí había elegido este restaurante, debía ser de los más lujosos de toda Odaiba) hasta una puerta con un cartelito que rezaba "Prohibido pasar". Izzy empujó la puerta con cuidado y los tres entraron, justo a tiempo para que un camarero que pasaba no los viera.

-Por los pelos- susurró Yolei. Los tres amigos miraron el lugar donde se encontraban. Eso no era la sala de máquinas, no era más que un armario donde guardaban manteles, platos, bandejas y copas.

-Vámonos de aquí- susurró Yolei al ver el panorama. Fue a abrir la puerta, pero Ken la detuvo.

-Espera- susurró, pegando el oído a la puerta. Yolei lo imitó. Se oían pasos, los camareros llevando y trayendo pedidos.- No podemos salir ahora.

-Voy a avisar a los demás- dijo Izzy, sacando el walkie talkie.-Tenemos un problema- dijo manteniendo pulsado el botón.

-_¿Qué pasa ahora?- _la voz de Mimí sonó enfadada.

-Nos hemos equivocado de sala. Aquí solo hay manteles y esas cosas. Y no podemos salir, no paran de pasar camareros fuera.

-_Quedaos ahí hasta que podáis salir. Iremos nosotros a buscar esa sala- _dijo Davis, justo antes de cortar la conexión.

-Me parece que vamos a estar aquí un buen rato- dijo Ken sin dejar de escuchar por si dejaban de pasar los camareros, pero eso no sucedía.

Mientras tanto, Davis, Tk, Kari y Matt entraban en el restaurante. Rápidamente se fueron por un pasillo, distinto al que habían tomado sus amigos, pero igual de lleno de cuadros, figuras, plantas y flores por todos lados. Pronto llegaron a una puerta muy grande en la que ponía "Cocina", y a su lado, había otra puerta con un cartel que ponía "Sala de máquinas".

-Pues ha sido fácil encontrarla- dijo Matt mientras abría la puerta. O lo intentaba, porque la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Mierda! ¡Y AHORA QUÉ HACEMOS!- gritó Davis frustrado. Tk se apresuró a taparle le boca, pero era tarde. Escucharon pasos acercarse hacia su posición.

-Vamos- susurró Tk mientras entraba en la cocina. Los demás lo siguieron.

Dentro de la realmente enorme cocina, montones de camareros recogían los pedidos que debían llevar a las mesas, había montones de cocineros preparando la cena, y limpiadores con fregonas limpiando los restos de alguna bandeja que se acababa de caer. Todos estaban tan inmersos en su tarea que nadie se dio cuenta de las cuatro personas que entraron en la cocina, que se apresuraron a esconderse tras un carrito de bandejas.

-Mirad- susurró Matt, señalando hacia la puerta. Un hombre alto con una placa de seguridad entró, buscando algo con la mirada.

-Tenemos que escondernos en otro sitio, aquí nos va a ver- dijo Kari asustada.

-Allí- Matt les señaló una puerta que había no muy lejos. Con sigilo, los cuatro amigos movieron levemente el carrito, para poder avanzar un paso hacia la puerta. Nadie lo notó. Poco a poco y con suaves movimientos lograron acercar bastante el carrito, solo hacían falta unos pasos para entrar a la puerta. Notaron cómo el hombre, que miraba todo con ojos de psicópata, se acercaba cada vez más a ellos.

-Cuando cuente tres, os levantáis y abrís la puerta- susurró Tk, cogiendo una cuchara del carrito.

-1… 2…- los elegidos se prepararon para correr.- ¡3!

La cuchara salió volando y aterrizó en un cuenco de sopa, salpicando y quemando a la gente que había cerca. Los elegidos aprovecharon la distracción (todo el mundo miraba el incidente) y corrieron los pasos que les quedaba hacia la puerta. La abrieron y entraron rápidamente.

-¡Qué oscuro está esto!- dijo Davis. Encendió la pantalla de su móvil para iluminar la estancia.

Estaban en un armario lleno de bandejas, manteles, cubiertos y demás cosas, similar al que estaban encerrados Ken, Izzy y Yolei.

-Ahora sí que la hemos hecho buena… ¿cómo salimos de aquí?- dijo Matt enfadado.

-Habrá que esperar a que cierren el restaurante, hasta entonces aquí no dejará de haber gente- dijo Tk sentándose sobre una caja. Matt bufó. Sabía que su hermano tenía la razón, y que era mejor a que los pillaran y encerraran.

-Son casi las doce ya, no creo que tarden mucho en cerrar- dijo Kari, sentándose también.

-Avisaré a los demás- dijo Matt decepcionado. Esperaba poder acabar con todo eso antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde, y por supuesto no le gustaba la idea de quedarse toda la noche ahí encerrado.

Mientras tanto, en el aparcamiento, Cody, Mimí y Joe se encontraban discutiendo sobre lo que estaría pasando dentro del enorme restaurante.

-A ver, recapitulemos- dijo Joe.- Yolei, Izzy y Ken están encerrados en un armario, y hasta que no dejen de pasar camareros cerca no pueden salir, lo cual va a ser casi imposible. Matt, Tk, Kari y Davis están buscando la sala de máquinas para borrar las cintas. Y Tai y Sora deben estar disfrutando la noche en la feria. ¿Es así?

-Sí, pero quedamos con Matt en que en cuanto encontraran la sala nos avisarían, y no han dicho nada. Creo que algo va mal- dijo Cody. Como si fuera aposta, el walkie talkie empezó a emitir su particular sonido, y la voz de Matt se escuchó en el aparcamiento.

-_Aquí Matt…_

_-¡Hey! Tienes que usar tu nombre clave- _le recordó Davis.

-_Está bien… aquí Cantante de Rock, estamos en problemas…_

_-¿Cantante de rock? Eso no es un nombre de guerra, te pega más… _

_-ESO DA IGUAL- _Matt lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera sugerir nombres. No quería acabar con la misma suerte que "Manzanito".- _Estamos encerrados en un armario que hay en la cocina, no podremos salir hasta que el restaurante no se quede vacío. _

-No os preocupéis, los camareros ya están recogiendo las mesas, y el restaurante casi vacío. No creo que tarden más de media hora en cerrar- dijo Mimí.

-_Está bien. Cuando esté cerrado avisadnos- _contestó Matt, y la conexión se cortó.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar- dijo Cody con cara seria y el ceño fruncido.

Dentro del restaurante, concretamente en un oscuro armario, Yolei, Izzy y Ken esperaban impacientes a que el restaurante cerrara. Durante lo que les pareció una eternidad, estuvieron en un completo silencio, esperando. Cuando Ken fue a comprobar por decimoquinta vez que no había ruidos, se atrevieron a abrir la puerta. Negro. Todo estaba en una total oscuridad, similar a la del armario. Izzy encendió una linterna y avanzó unos pasos.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas una linterna?- preguntó Yolei.

-Pensé que a lo mejor nos haría falta- Izzy siguió andando hasta llegar al salón principal del restaurante, con Yolei y Ken pisándole los talones. Esta vacío, y la puerta principal cerrada.

-Es casi la una de la madrugada- dijo Yolei mirando la hora en su reloj.- Tenemos que ir con los demás, a ver si han encontrado la sala.

-Voy a hablar con ellos- dijo Ken sacando su walkie talkie.- Aquí Ken, ¿me recibes, Tk?

-_Aquí Tk, ¿han cerrado ya el restaurante?_

-Sí, estamos en el salón principal- contestó Ken.

_-Ok, vamos para allá, esperad allí._

-Vale, ¿habéis encontrado la sala?

-_Sí, pero no hemos podido entrar, y nos tuvimos que encerrar en u…_

_-¡!- _el gritó que se escuchó por el walkie talkie erizó la piel de Ken, Yolei e Izzy.

-_¡KARI!- _Tk gritó fuertemente, y se escuchó un ruido extraño. Seguramente había dejado caer el walkie talkie.

-_¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!- _gritó Matt desesperado. Un golpe y después: silencio.


	4. De cajas y ¿problemas?

Después del grito, todo quedó en silencio. Ken, Izzy y Yolei miraban con ojos desorbitados al walkie talkie, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡VAMOS!- reaccionó Ken, haciendo despertar a los otros dos. Los tres salieron corriendo por el pasillo que suponían habrían recorrido sus amigos. Todo estaba muy oscuro, y eso les impedía ver bien por donde andaban, pero con la linterna de Izzy y la pantalla del móvil de Ken conseguían guiarse, o por lo menos no caerse. Llegaron hasta la puerta de la cocina y la de la sala de máquinas. Izzy intentó abrir la puerta de la sala, pero seguía cerrada. Unos ruidos extraños dentro de la cocina los alarmaron.

-Chicos… ¿entramos?- preguntó Yolei asustada. Ken empujó la puerta y los tres elegidos entraron. El espectáculo que tenían ante sus ojos los dejó parados en la puerta.

-¡HIKARI-!- gritó Davis con todas sus fuerzas mientras cogía varias cacerolas y las tiraba contra la puerta de un armario.

-¡Davis! ¡Tranquilízate!- dijo Matt agarrándolo para evitar que tirara la paellera. No había rastro de Tk y Kari.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Izzy sin moverse de la puerta. Matt y Davis se dieron cuenta de su presencia, y pararon de forcejear.

-Estábamos escondidos en el armario hasta que cerraran, y ahora cuando íbamos a salir no sé bien qué ha pasado, pero las cajas que había amontonadas se han derrumbado. Davis y yo hemos salido, pero Tk y Kari se han quedado encerrados en el armario, apresados por las cajas- explicó Matt.

-Vamos a sacarlos- dijo Yolei mientras se acercaba al armario. La puerta estaba abierta, pero totalmente taponada por las cajas llenas de utensilios de cocina y cosas varias.- Solo hace falta tirar de las cajas.

-Ya lo hemos intentado, pero hay muchas y son muy pesadas- dijo Davis frustrado.- Casi no podemos moverlas.

-Pues habrá que intentarlo- dijo Ken. En ese momento, escucharon la voz de Tk proveniente del walkie talkie de Davis.

-_¿Estáis bien?- _preguntó Tk.

-¿¡COMO QUE SI NOSOTROS ESTAMOS BIEN! ¡SOIS VOSOTROS LOS QUE ESTÁIS ENCERRADOS!- gritó Davis.

-_Pero podríais haber quedado aplastados por las cajas- _se defendió Tk.- _Nosotros estamos bien, pero si no nos sacáis de aquí pronto nos vamos a quedar sin oxígeno._

-Vamos a intentar sacaros- dijo Matt.- Pero tenéis que ayudar, quitad todas las cajas que podáis.

-_Vale- _la transmisión se cortó. Todos se acercaron al armario y empezaron a quitar cajas. Esto les iba a llevar mucho tiempo.

Mientras, tres personas se acercaban a la cocina, con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-¿Por qué hemos entrado? Ellos pueden hacerlo solos- dijo Mimí enfadada.

-A lo mejor necesitan nuestra ayuda- dijo Cody.- Además, si nos quedamos toda la noche en el aparcamiento será sospechoso para los vecinos, ¿no?

-Vamos a la cocina, ya sabemos que esa habitación está cerrada- dijo Joe mientras pasaba de largo de la sala de máquinas. Entraron a la cocina, y que quedaron de piedra al ver la escena. Todos los elegidos menos Tai, Sora, Tk, Kari y ellos mismos sacaban cajas de un armario que parecía a punto de reventar, mientras gritaban cosas como "ÁNIMO" "YA FALTA MENOS".

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Joe preocupado por la salud mental de sus amigos. Matt se giró y lo miró, dejando por unos momentos de sacar cajas.

-Creo que estoy teniendo un deja vi- dijo mientras los miraba, exactamente en la misma posición en la que antes estaban Yolei, Ken e Izzy.

-Yo les explico- dijo Yolei mientras Matt volvía a su tarea.

KARI POV

Por favor, Dios, MÁTAME. Estoy encerrada en un armario con mi mejor amigo del que estoy enamorada desde… ¡desde ni me acuerdo cuando! El oxígeno me empieza a faltar, estoy agotada. Llevamos un buen rato quitando las dichosas cajas para poder salir, pero creo que no hemos hecho nada. ¡Son solo unas cajas! ¿Cómo pueden pesar tanto?

-Kari… ¿estás bien?- pregunta Tk. Es tan dulce…

-Sí- respondo, aunque no sea verdad. Cada vez me cuesta más respirar, y estoy muy cansada. Veo a Tk levantarse y acercarse más a mí, hasta abrazarme. Nos sentamos los dos en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y cierro los ojos, intentando calmarme. Seguro que desde donde está puede oír los latidos de mi corazón acelerados, o incluso los demás que están ahí fuera los estarán escuchando.

-Kari, sé que no estás bien. Yo tampoco lo estoy- dice Tk.- Ya casi no queda oxígeno, este sitio es muy pequeño.

-Solo podemos esperar hasta que consigan sacarnos- le digo. Noto cómo se gira para mirarme, y yo también giro la cabeza, hasta mirarlo a los ojos.

Me encantan sus ojos, azules como mares, como el cielo en un día de verano, como… no sé ni cómo describirlos. Y sus labios, parecen tan suaves… De repente tengo unas ganas increíbles de besarlo, pero sé que eso solo haría que se apartara y no quisiera hablarme nunca más. Qué difícil es esto de estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo.

-Podríamos intentar escapar- dice Tk, señalándome un conducto de ventilación que hay en el techo.

-Es algo pequeño, pero creo que si cabemos… y mejor que estar aquí parados sin hacer nada hasta que se nos agote el oxígeno es- dice mientras se levanta. Yo también me levanto del suelo, y me acerco al conducto.

-Es fácil llegar si apilamos unas pocas cajas debajo- le digo mientras intento mover una caja. No puedo. Pesa demasiado.

-Déjame a mí- Tk se acerca y empuja la caja. En unos segundos ya estaba bajo el conducto. Tk intenta mover otra, pero esta habría que levantarla, y pesa demasiado.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto desesperada. El oxígeno se está acabando, y no parece que nos vayan a sacar pronto de aquí.

-Tengo una idea. Yo te levanto para que llegues y cuando estés arriba me ayudas a subir, ¿te parece?- dice él, sonriente como siempre. Por algo es el elegido de la esperanza.

-Vale- le contesto. Me acercó a él y me levanta agarrándome de las piernas, y haciendo que el contacto me hiciera temblar. Con cuidado, Kari, que no note que estás nerviosa… El conducto no es estrecho, en realidad estoy segura de que cabemos los dos. Como puedo, me giro hasta que puedo sacar los brazos y ayudar a Tk a subir. Un poco de fuerza y… ¡ya está! Ya estamos los dos dentro. No ha sido tan difícil.

TK POV

Parece que vamos a poder escapar de este armario, menos mal… ya casi no quedaba oxígeno, y no iba a dejar que Kari se ahogara. Además, se estaba haciendo muy difícil estar ahí con ella sin acercarme y besarla... Qué difícil es esto de estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga.

Los dos vamos a la par, impulsándonos con los brazos y las piernas por el conducto para llegar a alguna trampilla que dé a cualquier lugar del restaurante, los dos en silencio. Aquí tampoco hay mucho oxígeno y no es conveniente gastarlo hablando. Lo que parecen horas después, llegamos a una trampilla. De un puñetazo la saco de las bisagras, haciendo que caiga al suelo con un ruidoso golpe. Me dejo caer hasta el suelo, y luego Kari se tira también, pero cae mal y acaba en el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Sí- dice ella, con esa voz de ángel que tiene. Me quedo parado, mirando sus ojos embobado. No sé en qué momento la he abrazado, y tampoco me importa mucho. Ahora mismo solo me importa estar cerca de ella, perderme en sus ojos castaños… Pero un estúpido ruido me hace volver a la realidad. Me giro para ver de dónde proviene el ruido. Un ratón se ha chocado contra una mesa. Estamos en el salón principal, ahora que me doy cuenta. Me vuelvo a girar y veo que Kari sigue mirándome, parece tan embobada conmigo como yo con ella… no digas locuras, Tk, sabes que ella solo es tu mejor amiga. No está enamorada de ti, si lo estuviera… todo sería demasiado maravilloso, tanto que sería irreal. Cómo me gustaría vivir en esa irrealidad…

-Tk… creo que deberíamos ir a la cocina, los demás deben seguir intentando sacar las cajas- dije ella, apartándose de mí. Lo que suponía, ella solo debe querer que sea su amigo, la cercanía la debe haber asustado.

-Sí, vamos- le digo, intentando aparentar naturalidad. Los dos caminamos en silencio por el pasillo que ya habíamos recorrido antes, hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina. Y al abrirla nos encontramos con un panorama muy extraño: todos los elegidos menos Tai y Sora arrastrando cajas como locos, a una velocidad impresionante.

-Esto… hola- dice Kari intentando aguantarse la risa. Los demás se quedan parados al vernos, y juraría que a Davis se le van a salir los ojos de las cuencas.

-¿QUÉ HACEIS AHÍ? ¿PERO NO ESTÁBAIS ENCERRADOS?- grita Yolei mientras deja de empujar una caja con pinta de ser muy pesada.

-Es que… conseguimos escapar por un conducto de ventilación.

-¿Y… Y… Y NO PODÍAIS HABER AVISADO?- grita Davis encolerizado mientras se acerca a nosotros corriendo, con los puños en alto.- ¡PARA ESO SON LOS WALKIE TALKIES! ¿TENÉIS IDEA DE LO QUE HEMOS TRABAJADO? ¡ESAS MALDITAS CAJAS PESAN UNA TONELADAAA!

-Tranquilízate- dice Kari intentando calmarlo, pero con expresión culpable. Davis tiene razón, deberíamos haber avisado.

-Ey, ey, parad ya- dice Matt.- Lo importante ahora es borrar las cámaras de seguridad.

-Sí, tienes razón- dice Mimí mientras se deja caer agotada en una de las cajas. En ese momento un ruido se escucha, proveniente de fuera de la cocina. La puerta se abre, y casi a cámara lenta podemos ver al guardia de seguridad que entra, y la pistola que sostiene.

Ese fue el momento en el que las cosas se tornaron peligrosas. Pero aunque en ese momento todo empezara, no era ni mucho menos el final. Hay cosas con las que es mejor no jugar, y pronto lo descubriríamos.

**Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo :D**

**Ahora las cosas de verdad se ponen difíciles para los elegidos, y peor se pondrán cuando… dentro de poco lo sabréis! **

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, de verdad que me alegráis la vida ^^ **

**Nos leemos! :D**


	5. Policías y ladrones

**Disclaimer: nunca lo he dicho porque creo que es obvio, pero Digimon no es mío (T.T). Sólo la historia es mía. Si Digimon fuera mío… las cosas habrían sido MUY diferentes :D**

KARI POV

"… _y casi a cámara lenta podemos ver al guardia de seguridad que entra, y la pistola que sostiene."_

¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo corta que es la vida? ¿En lo fácil que es perderla, que todo acabe? Yo sí. Desde muy pequeña he estado expuesta a peligros y muchas veces casi muero… pero siempre he salido viva. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado eso de que antes de morir, ves tu vida pasar ante tus ojos? Es mentira. No es tu vida lo que pasa ante tus ojos, son las personas a las que quieres, las mil maneras imposibles que tienes de escapar de la muerte, el tiempo que has perdido… pero no tu vida completa como si fuera una película. Si así fuera, yo ya habría visto esa película tantas veces que dejaría de tener sentido.

En el momento en el que el guardia entró, mi corazón dejó de latir. Durante unos instantes, lo único que pensé fue: _no_. Esa simple palabra fue lo único que cruzó mi mente, no por mí, sino por los demás. No quería que nada les pasase a los demás. ¿Desde cuándo este juego se había vuelto tan peligroso? Porque esto no era más que eso, un juego. Queríamos jugar a los espías pero la cosa se complicó con las cámaras, y ahora esto.

-¡LEVANTAD LAS MANOS! ¡AHORA! ¡MALDITOS LADRONES!- gritó el guardia, un hombre alto y un poco gordito, que nos miraba encolerizado. Posiblemente tenía miedo. Después de todo, éramos 10 contra 1, en el caso de que quisiéramos oponer resistencia. Yo no quería pelear pero… _Davis_.

-A la de 3, corred hacia la puerta- susurró Davis. Algunos asintieron para demostrarle que habían escuchado.- Uno… dos…- sentí mis piernas temblar- ¡TRES!

Todos salimos corriendo hacia el guardia, que no se lo esperaba. Agarró más fuerte su pistola y disparó. Escuché un grito, y quise girarme a ver a quién habían herido, pero una mano en mi hombro no me dejó. También vi al guardia bajar la pistola y mirar con los ojos como platos en la dirección del grito. Alguien, creo que Matt, gritó que nos dispersáramos, y vi al resto ir cada uno en una dirección. Yo fui por un pasillo totalmente oscuro, escuchando los pasos de la persona que me había puesto la mano en el hombro detrás de mí. Llegamos a un almacén y entramos, ni siquiera me fijé en quién era. Cuando estábamos dentro del oscuro y estrecho almacén, esa persona encendió la pantalla de su móvil, y la luz le iluminó la cara. Era Tk.

-Kari…- susurró mientras limpiaba una lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla.- Tranquila, no ha pasado nada.

-Ha disparado a alguien, ¿cómo que no ha pasado nada?- dije yo de los nervios, con las lágrimas cayéndome de los ojos. ¿Cómo podía estar Tk tan tranquilo?

-Ha disparado, pero no le ha dado a nadie. El que gritó fue Davis, para que el guardia creyera que le había dado a alguien y bajara el arma. Y funcionó. Puedes estar tranquila- respondió él con una sonrisa.

Durante unos segundos me quedé totalmente en shock. Luego sentí que la presión que se había formado en mi pecho bajaba, y pude respirar tranquila. Casi inconscientemente, sonreí. Tk se me quedó mirando, visiblemente entretenido. Seguramente verme tan agitada y asustada debe ser un buen espectáculo. Pero entonces, sin siquiera darme cuenta, me encontré entre los brazos de Tk, que me abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Por primera vez me alegré de que estuviera oscuro, porque mi cara debía estar del color de un tomate. Pasé mis brazos por su espalda y también lo abracé.

Tras varios minutos que se pasaron como segundos, nos separamos, solo lo suficiente como para poder mirarnos a los ojos, pero sin terminar el abrazo. De nuevo, me quedé embobada mirando sus ojos azules. Son tan perfectos, tan únicos…

-Me encantan tus ojos- dije en mi estado de embobamiento, y al segundo al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho me arrepentí. Tk me miraba sorprendido, y yo estaba segura de que estaba más colorada que en toda mi vida.

-Y a mí me encantas tú- dijo Tk sonriendo como sólo él lo sabe hacer, consiguiendo que me quedara embobada por tercera vez en la noche. Espera… ¿qué ha dicho?

TK POV

Ya está, no hay vuelta atrás. Se lo vas a decir ahora, Tk. Dile: _te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti. _¡No es tan difícil! ¡Son solo seis palabras de nada!

-Kari… yo…- quiero hablarle, pero estoy demasiado nervioso. ¿Y si me dice que no? ¿Y si ya no quiere volver a saber nada de mí? Me moriría pero… hay que intentarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos. Vamos Tk, ahora o nunca.

-Kari… n-nosotros somos amigos, desde hace tiempo. Hemos vivido mu-muchas cosas en el digimundo y eso y, siempre hemos estado juntos y…- por dios Tk, cálmate o terminas de declararte mañana. Solo tengo que decirle lo que siento y ya…

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Kari me miraba atenta y algo confundida, y yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas contra los nervios del momento.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que… Kari, yo te amo- solté al fin, liberando el peso que traía conmigo desde hace tiempo. Vi la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Kari, y después de unos segundos que se me hicieron horas, o incluso años, me habló.

-Tk, yo… también te amo- dijo mirando el suelo, seguramente avergonzada. Estaba muy oscuro, pero me apostaría mi vida a que estaba tan colorada como yo debía estar.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté sorprendido. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

-Sí- Kari levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos, mientras sonreía. Seguro que yo también sonreía como un idiota. La miré a los ojos, y de nuevo me perdí en su mirada tan pura e inocente, tan conocida y a la vez tan misteriosa. No sé cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos mirando, pero apenas unos centímetros me separaban de sus labios, desconcentrándome. Lentamente, acorté la distancia, y noté que ella también se acercaba un poco más. Sonreí y rocé sus labios con los míos en una suave caricia, sintiendo su cálido aliento contra el mío, notando las mil sensaciones que se formaban en mi estómago. Sin pensarlo más, la besé.

KARI POV

Sentía sus labios contra los míos, al principio quietos, y luego moviéndose despacio. Las piernas me temblaban, notaba esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago, y como poco a poco mi juicio se iba nublando. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a mí. Él me tenía abrazada por la cintura, con una mano en mi espalda y la otra en mi pelo. Poco después nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de oxígeno. Me encontraba mareada. Demasiadas emociones seguidas.

-Kari…- dijo Tk mientras me acariciaba el pelo, sin dejar de abrazarme.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Durante unos segundos olvidé cómo respirar.

-Sí- respondí, sintiéndome más feliz que nunca. Nos volvimos a unir en otro beso, que fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido proveniente de fuera del almacén. No era un ruido cualquiera, era…

Sentí mis piernas temblar, pero esta vez no a causa del beso. Tenía miedo. En un rápido movimiento, Tk se puso entre la puerta y yo, y los dos nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando atentos.

Pasos. Se oían pasos acercándose. Pude oír un grito fuera, y los pasos se detuvieron. Alguien lloraba y gritaba desesperado… o desesperada. ¿Yolei?

_-¡NO!- _gritó Yolei desesperada.- _¡LE HA DISPARADO! _

_-SEGURO QUE ESTÁ… bien- _gritó otra voz, a la que reconocí como Davis, aunque juraría que también lloraba, ya que al final la voz se le quebró.

_-¡NO! ¡NO LO ESTÁ! ¡KEN! ¡Ken, por favor! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡LEVANTATE! ¡DESPIERTA!- _sus gritos resonaban en todo el pasillo, y dentro del almacén. Así que el disparo que acababan de escuchar…

-_¡MALDITOS LADRONES! ¡VOY A LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA!- _la voz del guardia sobresaltó a todos.

-_Ken… Ken, despierta…- _Yolei seguía llorando, ignorando al policía. Casi podía verla sacudiendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Ken.

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió. El guardia entró con la pistola en alto, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Tk. Vi la escena detrás de la puerta, el cuerpo de Ken tendido en el suelo con manchas de sangre, Yolei tal y como la había imaginado, llorando desconsolada a su lado. A su lado Davis daba golpes a la pared, llorando furioso. Y dentro del almacén, el policía apuntaba con la pistola a la cabeza de la persona a la que amo. Fue en ese momento en el que sentí que ya no podía más, eran demasiadas cosas. Sentí mis piernas temblar descontroladamente hasta fallar, haciéndome caer, y todo se volvió negro.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :D**

**Sé que esta vez he tardado un poco más en subir capi, pero es que tengo la semana llena de exámenes T.T El próximo lo subiré antes.**

**Dejen reviews, que no cuesta nada ^^**

**Goodbye!**


	6. Ahora sí estamos en problemas

**Disclaimer: Digimon SÍ me pertenece… (Vale, sé que no ha colado, pero una puede soñar, no? xD) **

-_Kari… Kari, despierta, por favor- _esa voz… es Tk, estoy segura. Quiero abrir los ojos, pero por más que lo intento, es como si estuvieran pegados con super-glue. Espera… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estoy… dónde estoy? ¿Y por qué Tk me llama tan desesperado?

-_Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para que despierte- _ese creo que es Davis. ¿Despertar? ¿Qué me ha pasado?

-_Davis, pásame ese pañuelo de allí, necesito algo para taponar la herida- _Joe, ese es Joe. ¿Taponar la herida? ¿Quién está herido? De repente, los recuerdos llegaron a mi cerebro. El policía, el almacén, mi conversación con Tk, el beso… el ruido, el disparo, Ken tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre mientras Yolei y Davis lloraban… y otra vez el policía, apuntando con la pistola a Tk.

-_¿Crees que tarde mucho en despertar?- _dijo Mimí. Estaba segura de que era ella, por su voz tan inconfundiblemente aguda en comparación con la de los demás.

-_No lo sé- _contestó Joe.

-_¿¡Como que no lo sabes! ¡Pero si tu eres el médico!- _gritó Mimí enfadada. Casi podía verla haciendo pucheros y con los brazos cruzados como una niña pequeña.

-_¡Callaros ya! Vais a hacer que nos descubra alguien- _dijo… ¿Cody?

-_No creo que nadie nos descubra, el restaurante ahora está vacío, solo quedamos nosotros y el policía- _dijo alguien que supuse que era Matt.- _Y el policía está fuera de juego, así que podemos estar tranquilos._

¿Fuera de juego? ¿Qué había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente? ¿Por qué todos sonaban tan tranquilos? Estaba confundida.

_-¡Ay! ¡Ten cuidado, melón! ¡Que me duele!- _ese es… ¡KEN! ¿Entonces está vivo? ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy en el suelo? No, no parece el suelo. Más bien parece como si alguien me estuviera cogiendo en brazos, por lo menos la parte de la cabeza y tronco. Las piernas las tenía en el suelo, sin duda. ¿PERO QUÉ HA PASADO? Mil preguntas se repetían en mi cabeza, a la vez que intentaba abrir los ojos.

-_Pobre Kari, ¿qué le ha pasado?- _dijo alguien a quien reconocí como Izzy, y le agradecí mentalmente por su pregunta. A ver si ahora me enteraba de qué pasaba.

-_Ya os lo he dicho, cuando el policía abrió la puerta ella se desmayó. Seguramente vio a Ken en el suelo, y el policía apuntándonos con la pistola y fue demasiado para ella. No sé cómo no me desmayé yo también- _dijo Tk. Sonaba preocupado, y extrañamente cerca de mí… muy cerca. ¿Era él quien me tenía cogida en brazos? Ojalá…

_-Espero que se despierte pronto, tenemos que salir de aquí. Ya hemos borrado las cintas, lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos- _dijo Davis.

-_No nos podemos ir, idiota- _como no, esa es Yolei.- _No con Kari así. Piensa un poco, ¿cómo podemos salir diez personas sin ser vistas de un restaurante cerrado, con una chica desmayada? Además de la venda de Ken._

_-Tendremos que esperar y ver cómo se dan las cosas- _dijo Sora. Un momento… ¿Sora? ¿¡SORA! ¿¡QUÉ HACÍA ALLÍ SORA!

-_Sí… en menudo lío os habéis metido- _dijo Tai. Tai… ¡mierda! ¿Pero qué ha pasado?- _En cuanto mi hermana se despierte, nos largamos. Ah, y otra cosa, Tk…_- terminó la frase en un tono amenazador que no me gustó nada. Me ponía los pelos de punta.

-_¿Qué pasa Tai?- _Tk sonaba nervioso. También habría captado la amenaza en su tono de voz.

-_Antes que nada, suelta de una vez a Kari- _dijo, y me pude imaginar perfectamente la mirada que le estaría echando a Tk.

-_No- _respondió Tk, dejándome sorprendida. A mí y al resto del grupo.

_-De momento te dejaré, pero me tienes que contestar a algo. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías con mi hermanita encerrado en un armario? ¿Dos veces?_- si antes solo era un tonito de amenaza, esto era sin duda una amenaza en toda regla. Tai estaba enfadado, mucho, no necesitaba ni abrir los ojos para notarlo.

_-Ehh… pues… la primera vez nos quedamos encerrados por casualidad, porque las cajas se derrumbaron y nos dejaron sin salida- _empezó a explicar Tk, notablemente nervioso y asustado. Es que mi hermano da miedo cuando quiere… y cuando no quiere también.

-_¿Y la segunda?- _Tai siguió con el interrogatorio, y nadie dijo nada para evitarlo. Panda de cotillas…

-_Bueno… estábamos huyendo del policía, así que entramos en el primer sitio donde vimos que nos podíamos esconder. _

_-¿Y qué pasó dentro?- "_Tai, en cuanto pueda levantarme voy a matarte", me prometí mentalmente.

-_¿A qué te refieres?- _Tk se hizo el loco, porque estaba segura que sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Tai.

-_Habla- _una palabra. Una simple y sencilla palabra de 5 letras que casi me hizo temblar. Ahora sí que estábamos en un lío, Tai es demasiado sobreprotector conmigo.

-_Ehh…- _por favor, Tk, no digas nada, supliqué en mi fuero interno. Si pudiera aunque sea poder decir algo, demostrar que los estaba escuchando, y de alguna manera llamar su atención…

Intenté abrir los ojos con todas mis fuerzas, pero los párpados me pesaban demasiado. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y la sentía muy pesada. Quise hablar, pero de mí solo salió algo parecido a un quejido. Pude notar las miradas de todos puestas en mí, lo había conseguido.

_-¿Kari?_- noté los pasos de Tai acercarse rápidamente. Seguí intentando abrir los ojos, y lo conseguí. Al principio no veía más que una masa borrosa y oscura, pero pronto me di cuenta que estaba en la cocina del restaurante otra vez. A mi lado estaba Tai, y cogiéndome entre sus brazos estaba Tk. Me contuve de sonreír como una boba y me incorporé.

-Kari, no te levantes- Tk intentó acostarme de nuevo, pero no le hice caso y me levanté. Error, me mareé y tuve que apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro. Uno de sus brazos me tenía cogida fuertemente por la cintura, y el otro se movió hasta mi pelo. Los dos estábamos sentados en el suelo, y todo el mundo mirándonos, pero me daba igual. Escondí la cara en el hueco de su hombro y cerré los ojos. Aún seguía mareada, pero bastante menos. No sé cuando lo abracé y tampoco me importa demasiado.

-¿Estás bien?- alguien me preguntó, pero no sé ni quién fue. Estar tan cerca de Tk me nubla el juicio.

-Oye, vosotros dos….- esa voz sí la reconocí. Era Mimí, y por su tono se notaba que sonreía.- ¿Desde cuándo sois novios?

-¿NOVIOS?- fue Tai el primero en reaccionar, con un grito que casi hace que mi cabeza estalle.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó Tk, girando un poco la cabeza para mirarme.

-He tenido días mejores, pero estoy bien- respondí.

-¡Hey! ¡Responded!- esa vez fue Matt el que habló. También parecía divertirse, como Mimí.

-Pues…- fue Tk quien habló. Lo abracé un poco más fuerte, dándole fuerzas para decir lo que yo no me atrevía a decir. Temía por la salud de Tk después de esto.- Somos novios desde… hace una hora, cuando estábamos en el armario.

-¡OH, FELICIDADES!- gritaron Sora, Yolei y Mimí al mismo tiempo, con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

-¿QUE QUÉ?- el grito de Tai no se hizo esperar. Noté a Tk tensarse a mi lado. Son muchos años juntos, y él sabe muy bien lo que es capaz de hacer mi hermano cuando se enfada.- ¡TAKERU TAKAISHI! ¡MAS TE VALE CORRER SI NO QUIERES ACABAR COMO COMIDA PARA LOBOS!

Tk tragó saliva. Menos mal que en Odaiba no hay lobos…

**Aquí estoy con otro capítulo ^^ Espero subir pronto el próximo, ahora que tengo una semana casi sin exámenes :D **

**Adios! Nos vemos! ^^**


End file.
